Le Tableau des Rois
by Merham
Summary: O, post Poudlard, post Guerre, slashtrès léger. Nouvelle histoire sur Draco Malfoy, à la recherche de luimême dans le manoir qui l'a vu grandir. Bonne lecture


**Diclamer: Tout est à J K Rowling**

**Note: Voici une nouvelle fic sur un de mes personnages fétiches, qui en met en scène mon couple (?) favoris! Merci à vous pour les reviews et bonne lecture!**

**Le Tableau des Rois**

Je fais un pas en retenant ma respiration et je pénètre dans mon propre manoir. J'ignore leurs regards encourageant derrière moi, je ne veux pas de ça maintenant, j'ai déjà la gorge assez sèche. Je continue d'avancer, mes pas résonnant sur la dalle poussiéreuse du hall d'entrée. Petit à petit, mes yeux s'habitue à l'obscurité et le passé me revient en plein cœur moi qui croyait l'avoir effacé à jamais de ma mémoire.

Je pose ma main sur la rampe de bois massif et mes doigts la parcoure pour mieux sentir la sculpture gravée. J'hésite à prendre les marches. J'entends comme un souffle qui m'appelle à l'étage. Je détourne le regard. Je ne suis venu que pour une chose.

J'emprunte le couloir sur ma droite et m'élance sans jeter un œil à ce qui m'entoure. Je n'ais pas le temps de laisser la mélancolie envahir mon cœur. Le regret aussi…

Je me retrouve face à une porte à double battant. Elle est énorme et semble indestructible. Tant d'année à tenir et pourtant, je me sens plus fatigué des années qu'elle, malgré mon jeune âge. Je ne suis qu'insignifiant à poser mes mains sur les larges poignées d'argent. Je sursaute quand mon pouce s'enfonce sur une pointe. Oui, cette tête de diable qui orne le haut de la poignée… je ne m'en souvenais plus.

J'ai la désagréable impression de redécouvrir cette demeure qui n'est plus la mienne, sauf sur des parchemins.

Je pousse cette dernière barrière qui m'éloigne de mon but. La pièce est noir mais je me souviens de chaque détail.

Je ferme les yeux et je peux revoir tout à sa place. Les lampes et les candélabres posés ou surplombant tables ou bureau… J'arrive presque à sentir le feu crépitant dans la cheminée et la silhouette de ma mère se découpant dans les flammes, lisant un livre, son vieux châle, posé négligemment sur ses genoux. Elle se tourne vers moi, triste mais résolue.

-Mon fils, tu sais que tu ne devrais pas être là.

Je peux entendre sa voix. Et je murmure à moi-même :

-Un dernier devoir mère et promis, je quitterai cette endroit qui vous à fait tant de mal, à vous et à père.

Elle me sourit et hoche tristement là tête avant de retourner à sa lecture.

J'ouvre les yeux et reviens à la réalité. Ma mère n'est pas là et les livres sentent le moisis. La pièce est saccagée et vide de divers cambriolage. Dans la cheminée, le feu ne brûle pas et il fait froid.

Je sors ma baguette. « Lumos »

J'avance tranquille et inquiet à la fois. Est-il toujours là ? Si non, je les poursuivrai ceux qui l'ont volé, juste pour le contempler une dernière fois avant mon départ définitif. Bientôt, je pourrai le voir, plus que quelques pas…

Mon souffle se coupe. Il est là. Aussi beau qu'autrefois. Je crois que la peinture à un peu coulée à certains endroits mais il reste aussi beau.

Je scrute le visage dure mais juste de mon père. Mon père, si sûr de lui, qu'il n'a pas vu la folie le prendre. Il s'est laissé entraîner par de belles paroles et des promesses sans queue ni tête. Mais c'était un idéal et merlin sait qu'il n'y en a presque plus dans notre monde. Plus personne n'est assez courageux pour donner sa vie à des idées.

Il se tient droit devant le peintre, debout, la canne d'argent relevé et posé sur son torse. Il est vêtue d'un costume noir, fait sur mesure, brodé de fil scintillant, sous une cape vert bouteille attachée au niveau du col par une broche argentée incrusté de rubis. La cape lui recouvre les épaules et lui descend jusqu'au pied. Son autre main se pose sur un fauteuil, au centre du tableau, sur lequel est assis ma mère. Elle porte sur moi, le même regard que père. Docile, elle croise ses mains sur ses genoux, avec un petit mouchoir blanc. Ses longs cheveux blond sont relevés en un chignon victorien, avec deux petites mèches bouclées au niveaux des tempes qui ne cachent pas ses boucles d'oreille incrustées d'émeraudes. Enfin, à sa gauche, il y a un garçon blond, les yeux aussi gris que son père, le visage aussi blanc que sa mère et vêtus de la même richesse que tous les Malfoy.

Je ne retiens pas mes larmes. Elles restent discrètes. Elles ne coulent que pour la circonstance, moins pour la déprime qui m'envahit.

Tout est fini alors. Le tableau ne changera jamais. Père disait que « le monde entier devait nous voir uni et fort ». C'est la raison pour laquelle il a ensorcelé le tableau pour éviter que l'un de nous décide de faire un tour et qu'on puisse nousadmirer, réunis.

Mais maintenant, nous n'existons plus. Mon fils ne portera pas le nom de Malfoy. Ni ma fille. Je serai le dernier.

Alors je lève ma baguette et une dernière goutte salée s'échappant de mon œil je murmure :

« Inciendo »

Les flammes ne mettent pas longtemps à dévoré la toile. Je reste un moment pour voir le visage de mon père se tordre de colère devant mon geste. Ou plutôt c'est moi qui le croit.

Ils sont libres à présent.

Je m'en vais sans un regard en arrière, laissant le feu s'attaquer aux étagères de livres. Peut-être qu'il prendra la maison en entier. Peut-être pas. Je laisse le destin s'en charger.

J'arrive dehors. Elleest là, l'embrassant tendrement, blottit contre lui. Je toussote pour attirer l'attention. Je hais qu' on ne me considère pas.

Ils se tournent vers moi. Elle est la première à me sourire, lui doit sentir la fumée qui commence à envahir le manoir. Elle se jette à mon cou et mon nez s'enfonce dans ses cheveux emmêlés. Elle est si légère et son poids plume me caresse doucement le cœur que je ne peux résister à goûter ses lèvres qui s'offrent à moi. Je m'autorise un sourire satisfait.

Un peu boudeur, le grand roux s'approche et me pose une mzin sur l'épaule maladroitement. C'est un geste desepéré pour interrompre notre étreinte. Jaloux aussi bien de moi que d'elle. Toujours celui que j'aime.

-Merci, je leur murmure.

Puis les yeux d'Hermione s'arrondissent et elle esquive un pas de recul en portant sa main à sa bouche.

Je me retourne. Le manoir brûle.

Un étrange tiraillement me prend au bas du ventre. Quelque chose d'énervant mais aussi amusant. J'éclate d'un grand rire et m'élance vers ma maison en flamme. Oui, tout brûle ! Je plonge mes mains dans la terre qui m'a vu grandir et la lance de toute mes forces dans l'incendie. Un cri de jouissance fend le silence.

"JE SUIS LIBRE"


End file.
